A Tail
by London1
Summary: A short little....tail


A Tail

By London

Disclaimer: I don't own the Biker Mice.

_Ugh. Is it morning already?_ I looked at the clock on the dresser. _Was it really 11:30? _I sat up quickly. _I was supposed to meet the guys an hour ago! Damn! I never oversleep. I thought I set the alarm. Good going, Charley, I bet the guys are getting worried._

I wiped the sleep from my eyes and quickly got dressed. Maybe the guys would still be at the scoreboard waiting. Fat chance. I'm surprised they're not here. Going downstairs, I decided to skip breakfast and just head out to the scoreboard.

Mounting my bike, I took off towards the scoreboard. I had just installed a radio that was on the same frequency as the guys' bikes.

"Guys?" I said as I pressed the radio button. Nothing but static came over the radio. "Hey! You guys there? Hello?"

_That's funny. It worked yesterday._ I turned the radio off as I was met with more static. _Maybe the guys had just gone to the lake. I could see the three egos doing that, maybe leaving a note at the bachelor pad._

I took a long blink. _Whoa, already at the scoreboard? Maybe I should have stayed in bed. I don't remember getting up here._ I parked the bike and looked around. The bikes were still here, but it was quiet. _Dead quiet. In fact, I don't remember seeing a single person on the roads. What I remember of the roads anyway. Man, what's going on around here? It's like I'm the only one here or something._

I felt my lower back muscles tense up in an unusual way. _Am I touching the floor? _I heard a sound, like a tail twitching against the floor. I turned around.

"Guys?" I asked. "Hey! Anyone here?" There was only deafening silence. "Vinnie? Throttle?" There was that noise again. I turned around and saw no one. "Guys, this isn't funny."

I glanced down and noticed a tail. I followed it with my eyes. _It belonged to….me?! _I grabbed a hold of it. It felt thick and heavy. The small wiry hairs on it felt strange. I could feel my hand wrapped around the tail. _Yep, definitely my own tail._

"Guys?" I said in a worried tone. I looked around the scoreboard once again. _Since when I have a tail?_ I went to the mirror that was hanging up next to the door. _Mouse ears?_ I felt myself starting to hyperventilate. _Tail? Fur?_ I touched my face. _A muzzle? Antenna?_ I gasped and fell to my hands and knees. _What's happening? Why do I look like a mouse? Where are the guys?_

I was able to calm myself down to the point of being able to speak. _Did Carbunkle do something to me? Was I hallucinating?_

"Guys" I whispered. Then, louder I started to yell "Guys? Guys!" I felt a lump in my throat and the sudden feeling of anxiety. With a deep exhale, I started to cry. I trembled and tried to call for the guys again.

I felt like I was starting to shake violently. I thought I heard my name being called. I tried to look around for someone, but my tears were in the way.

"Charley!" A husky voice said. "Charley-girl, wake up."

I woke up with a start and immediately sat up. Where was I? I looked to my left. Throttle? My lamp was on.

"You okay, Charley-girl?" Throttle asked. I could feel tears streaming down my face.

"Throttle?" I asked in a harsh whisper. He had me by the shoulders. "Ears and fur. Do I have fur? Do I have a tail?" I pushed my covers aside to see.

"Whoa, there Charley" Throttle said. "I think you just had a nightmare. You're okay."

I tried to calm down, but found that I was breathing heavier then I realized. No tail, though. No fur either. I looked at Throttle and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his hand stroke my hair. I cried on his shoulder.

"Shhh" Throttle said. "Hey, it's okay now Charley. Everything's alright." I wiped at my eyes and felt the heavy weight of embarrassment. Had I really been scared about how I had looked? "Want to talk about your dream there, babe?"

"Not really" I said. I sat back. "It was nothing, really. I'm fine."

"Babe, I heard you from the other bedroom" Throttle said. "I'm surprised the others didn't wake up. Are you sure everything's fine?"

I looked into Throttle's eyes. He wasn't wearing his glasses for once. I patted the extra space beside me on the bed. Throttle crawled over to the spot and sat against the head of the bed and the wall.

"Okay babe" Throttle said rubbing his eyes. "You can tell me."

"Well…it started out that we were supposed to go to the lake" I started. "But I woke up late and went looking for you guys. But, I couldn't find you guys. I tried the radio and the scoreboard. Nothing."

"You were scared because you couldn't find us?" Throttle asked.

"I was worried that I couldn't find you guys" I said. I shook my head to dismiss his comment. "Anyway, I got to the scoreboard and you guys weren't there. Your bikes were, but…sigh…well, I thought you guys were playing around or something. Then I caught my appearance in the mirror. I thought Carbunkle had done something to me. I didn't know what was going on and I just got so scared."

Throttle put his arm around me. I could almost hear him thinking. Then, slowly, he asked "What did you look like?"

"I'm too embarrassed" I whispered. "I just started to freak out because I didn't know what was going on or how I got that way." I looked down at my knees.

"Charley" Throttle said in a tone that said he was worried and wanted to know what I had to say. There was a brief pause. "Were you a mouse?"

I nodded. He squeezed my shoulders and I started to feel safe.

"Throttle, you know that I love you guys right?" I asked. "I—I don't know why I was so scared –"

Throttle pulled me into another hug and I felt him kiss my head.

"It's okay Charley" Throttle said. "You didn't know what was going on. That's all. I'd probably flip out if I woke up human one day."

I clung to Throttle. The fear I had from my dream was still floating around in my head. But Throttle could keep me safe. I took a deep breath and leaned my head against his chest.

"Do you need some water or something?" Throttle asked. He held me at arms length. "A tissue maybe?" He wiped the tears from my eyes.

"No" I said. I took hold of his hands. I looked back up into his eyes and smiled briefly. He smiled back. "It's strange not seeing you in glasses."

"It's strange to see you in tears, babe" Throttle said. He smiled again. "I'll let you go back to sleep. Tomorrow's a work day."

"Wait" I said stopping him from crawling off the bed. He looked at my hand that was on his chest. "I feel stupid asking this, but…would you stay here? I don't want the dream to come back."

"Uh" Throttle said. I guess I caught him off guard. "Yeah, I guess I could stay here." He backed up so he was next to me. I moved the blankets and he crawled underneath them.

"Thanks" I said as I moved to lie down. He smiled and got under the covers. I turned my lamp off and felt Throttle shift onto his side. I took a deep breath and tried to get comfortable. It was strange having someone in my bed with me, though it was oddly comforting especially since I knew that Throttle wouldn't let any harm come my way if he could help it.

I felt him move his arm around my waist hesitantly. I held his hand and finally drifted back into sleep.

The End


End file.
